


it's nice to be in the dark, right?

by spookyleo



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Astrology, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, van gogh hate. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Eames has an arrow marked on his wrist. Arthur doesn't believe in fate.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	it's nice to be in the dark, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for week five of the AEDWQ, hosted by teacuphuman09 on tumblr. Thanks teacup!  
> Guess who didn't like this one so much! ME! but it's okay. sometimes things are difficult. I tried my best and that's all I can ask of myself. 
> 
> i actually forgot there was a prompt here. duh. it was supposed to be "when i think of you."   
> genre: sci-fi  
> wordcount: bang on 300.

Eames has an arrow marked on his wrist.

He has all his life. When you’re born, the symbol of your zodiac sign is already there. Eames often wonders where it’s pointing to.

“You’ll find another fire sign, won’t you?” people – his teachers, his mum – say to him.

Eames just keeps on wondering what this arrow is supposed to fucking point to.

“My dick, surely.” He says to one guy at a bar one night, whilst working a job in Paris. This guy has a curly ‘M’ on his arm, the symbol representing a Virgo.

He quips back, “that would make me a virgin, though, and I don’t think that’s quite true.” Dimples gather at the sides of his face. Eames grins.

Something clicks between them when they fuck. Like something falling into place, like gravity finally kicking in. Which it really shouldn’t when they’re a Sagittarius and a Virgo.

“Arthur. My name is Arthur,” the guy says afterwards, scribbling down a phone number as he leaves.

Eames knows it’s stupid.

He knows it.

But he doesn’t call Arthur at first.

He finishes the job and gets on with his life. Flies to Amsterdam, visits the Van Gogh museum – “He’s terribly overrated, isn’t he,” he says to a slim man with dark eyes who gives him a death stare. Eames spends a lot of times in bars alone. Wonders why the planets should give a flying fuck who he chooses to romance.

Eames decides, when receiving a call from Nash, that after this job, he’ll call Arthur.

He doesn’t have to. Arthur’s introduced as the point man at the first briefing.

“I’ve been thinking about that arrow,” Arthur says, when they enter a dream together for the first time.

“I think it points wherever you want it to.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at rightearring on tumblr!


End file.
